Kyrie
Kyrie is the 24th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on September 17th, 2009. Kyrie also marks the peak of the final arc of the Pandora Hearts Anime, The Chain Invasion Arc - created outside of Pandora Hearts canon story line. Synopsis After learning that Reveil is burning, Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon and Break waste no time and immediately file into their carriage, charging toward Reveil as fast as possible. Meanwhile, in Reveil a Chain similar to Mad Baby leads hoards of Cards through the streets in pursuit of civilians. Elsewhere, a Hedgehog Chain rolls into a nearby building, only to see the humans standing by in horror - prompting it to stand and open the mouth in its stomach in order to pursue its prey. After growing weary of chasing humans, a Chain similar to Grim stands and fires missiles from its hand, toppling a nearby building. At Pandora Headquarters, Bernard Nightray is shocked to learn of a mass Chain invasion, with Pandora members reporting that they've never seen so many Chains in one place before and asking what could have caused the sudden attack. Bernard orders his valets to send a firing squad to deal with the attack as soon as possible, and to direct all of Pandora's resources on Reveil - noting how if the Chain invasion continues, Reveil will be destroyed. Suddenly, a loud crashing is heard on the other side of the door - stopping Bernard in his tracks as numerous Chains similar to the Flower Girl's Chain flood through the door. Bernard is guided out of harms way as he questions how Chains could have managed to break through their defenses and infiltrate Pandora Headquarters. The General leads a firing squad into Reveil, ordering them to load their guns and aim between the eyes of the oncoming hoards of Cards. Though The General's firing squad succeeds in killing one Card, they are forced to retreat when they realize that the Chains are too much to handle. However, the Card at the front of the pack manages to catch up to them as they flee the scene, which is followed by sounds of pain and anguish - implying that The General and his firing squad had been killed. At the bridge at Reveil's city limits, a Hedgehog Chain pursues the populace as they attempt to flee the city. As the Chain prepares to devour its prey, Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon and Break arrive and Gilbert shoots into the Hedgehog Chain's mouth, stalling its pursuit temporarily while Oz encourages the citizens to carry on with their escape. Afterwards, Oz attempts to raise the bridge in order to cut the Hedgehog Chain off from those who were escaping the fray. Instead, the Chain pushes forward and jumps onto the bridge as it raises - prompting Oz to cut the line with an ax, thereby crushing the Hedgehog Chain under the weight of the bridge as it falls. Sighing with exasperation, Oz questions how the Chain invasion could have been started - with Gilbert suggesting that maybe it was the work of the Baskervilles. However, Break shoo ts down Gilbert's theory by reasoning that even the Baskervilles don't possess the kind of power necessary to do something so rash. Alice then speaks up, revealing that its the work of The Intention of the Abyss, who Alice says is screaming presently. Though Alice herself doesn't understand it, she explains that she can feel something along those lines, which Sharon suggests is Alice feeling a change in The Intention of the Abyss. With this, Break reasons that such a change seems to have made the Abyss unbalanced, thereby allowing the Chain invasion to carry out. Just then, a Grim forces itself through to the bridge and fires missiles at the archway supporting Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break and Sharon. As they land, Alice tells Oz that they need to take action, leading to Gilbert's release of B-Rabbit's powers. As Alice transforms, she tells the Grim that he should feel honored, because he was going to be read his final rights by B-Rabbit herself - cutting the Grim in half mere moments later. Meanwhile, Sharon and Break take their positions in the battle as well; as Sharon summons Equus to set a group of Cards ablaze, while Break draws his sword and cuts down another group of Cards. Gilbert successfully manages to shoot and kill numerous other Cards, whilst Oz and Alice tend to a screaming woman nearby. Oz jumps in front of the woman and shoots the Card that was pursuing her. With the Card dead, Oz asks if the woman is all right and suggests that she flee the city. But the woman argues that she can't leave because her child is still trapped inside their house, which is presently burning. With Alice, Gilbert, Sharon and Break still fighting off the Chain invasion, Oz enters the house alone and seeks out the child. Picking up the child, Oz tells him that everything is going to be all right and that he was there to bring him back to his mother. Unexpectedly, the house collapses from the damage done by the fire, leaving the mother to watch in horror from outside as she assumes that both Oz and her child had perished. Then, from the debris, Alice emerges in her released form, carrying both the child and Oz in her arms. The mother runs to Alice, who sets Oz down to deliver the child back to his mother - suggesting that the mother take her child and get somewhere safe. As the two leave, Oz collapses and tries his hardest to breathe, encouraging Alice to ask what's wrong. Realizing what she'd done, Alice returns to her human form and apologizes for having run amok with her powers without even considering Oz's own health. Despite this, Oz assures Alice that they can still carry on fighting back the Chain invasion - only for Alice to order him to shut up, reminding Oz that even though the Chains they've been fighting are weak there are still too many left alive. Having grown weak from using her Chain so much, Sharon recalls Equus and collapses to the ground. Gilbert rushes over to Sharon's side and asks if she's okay, but instead Sharon laments on how it doesn't matter how many Chains they manage to kill because they just keep pouring out of the Abyss. Frustrated, Gilbert questions what Pandora's been doing about the Chain invasion, encouraging Break to step forward and state that it looks like they can't afford to wait any longer. Break summons Mad Hatter in full over top of Reveil - leading Oz to suggest fleeing the scene because they need to make sure Alice stays as far away from Mad Hatter as possible. As Mad Hatter opens his eye, every single Chain in Reveil is destroyed, allowing the city a temporary reprieve from the Chain invasion. When Break calls back Mad Hatter, he starts coughing up blood uncontrollably once again before losing consciousness and falling to the ground. Though Oz wants to seek out Gilbert, Sharon and Break, Alice stays put and insists that the Chain invasion isn't over yet. Seemingly out of nowhere a blizzard erupts over Reveil, and so Oz accepts that their jobs not done and instead decides to seek out shelter in order to keep himself and Alice warm until they're needed again. Once Oz starts a fire in the abandoned house he and Alice found, he suggests that Alice come sit by the fire with him. Only Alice remains at the window, remarking on how Reveil has become horrible to look at, much like the Abyss as it is now. Deciding to join Oz, Alice admits that while she was alone in the darkness of the Abyss she was filled with nothing but loneliness and despair. Always pointlessly fighting Chains nonstop made Alice feel as though he heart and soul had been frozen like ice, that is until Oz came along. Truthfully Alice says that the Abyss is like Hell, and to be trapped within it is a fate worse than death. After hearing this, Oz can't help but wonder if The Intention of the Abyss became unbalanced because she might be lonely too, just like Alice she could be crying out in loneliness and despair. As Alice mulls this over as a possibility, a window blows open - though when Oz investigates he finds no threat and shrugs it off as nothing more than the wind. Alice, however, knows better and warns Oz that a Chain is coming seconds before a Grim thrusts its arm through the floorboards of the house. As the Grim moves to take Alice, Oz dives in front of her and shoots at the Chain, allowing them to escape while its in a daze. With the Grim hot on their tail as they escape th e house and Oz's gun left without ammunition, all seems lost. Unexpectedly, Lottie, Dug and Fang appear before Oz and Alice, with Lottie sending Leon to attack the Grim. Confused, Oz questions the Baskervilles intentions, and so Dug and Fang explain that they're under orders from the "Lead Baskerville" to stop the phenomenon going on with the Abyss and that they'll need to use Oz's power to do so. Though Oz questions what power he could have that the Baskervilles need, he finds himself without an answer as a group of Cards makes their way toward them. Dug tells Oz that they'll take care of the situation with the lower Chain and asks Oz to hurry, while Lottie reminds Oz that the next time they meet they will likely be enemies once again - winking at Oz as she leads Dug, Fang and Leon into battle. Elsewhere, Gilbert is still fending off Chains while Sharon supports Break. Soon Gilbert runs out of ammo and suggests that they make a hasty retreat, only to find that they're surrounded by Cards and a Mad Baby. Even in the darkness there is light, as the reinforcements from Pandora arrive, with thousands of Snap-Dragon-Flies and Rocking-Horse-Flies killing the Chains assaulting Reveil. Taking their leave, Gilbert carries Break while Sharon follows closely behind, soon to reunite with Oz and Alice. Their moment of rest is soon disrupted however, as the massive Chain, Jabberwock rises from a nearby building - destroying all of Pandora's Chains in an instant as it proceeds to crush what remains of Reveil. Managing to regain some composure, Break suggests that he could use Mad Hatter again to destroy Jabberwock, but Sharon refuses to allow Break to do something like that because it could end up killing him as a result. Instead, Alice asks if Oz has regained his strength - admitting that it appears as if she can't escape the trials of the Abyss. Alice orders Gilbert to release her powers once again, though Oz objects that even B-Rabbit doesn't have the strength to beat something as powerful as Jabberwock, but Alice silences Oz and insists that it's her battle to fight, not Oz's. Complying, Gilbert releases Alice's powers, allowing the transformed Alice to engage Jabberwock in battle. At first, Alice is easily swatted away by Jabberwock, but in retaliation she send out her lengths of bladed chains, which bind the mighty Chain. Jabberwock soon breaks free of Alice's chains and shoots an energy beam at her, which she barely manages to dodge - prompting Oz to leave the group to rush to Alice's aid. Though Gilbert tries to stop Oz, Jabberwock's energy beam destroys a nearby building, showering debris over Gilbert, Break and Sharon. As Oz races through Reveil, he remembers the power that the Baskervilles were speaking of, as well as the time where Break told him that only he possessed the power to unravel the mysteries of the Abyss - wanting to help Alice if he truly possessed such a power. When Alice cuts into Jabberwock with her scythe, she receives fragments of her memories where Jack bid her farewell and told her that it was the last day he could come and play with her. Stunned by the revelation that Jabberwock held some of her memories, Alice unintentionally allows Jabberwock to get the upper hand, clasping Alice within his fist. Jabberwock then throws Alice into a building below, knocking her unconscious as he prepares to incinerate her with an energy beam. Seeing this, Oz runs as fast as he can and screams for Jabberwock to stop, a scream which The Intention of the Abyss hears. Suddenly, Jabberwock is thrown back, roaring in pain as he fires his energy beam into the sky - his body turning to stone gradually as this happens. Then, Oz and Alice are brought into the memory Jabberwock possessed, looking out over a lake where Jack and Alice are sitting in a boat. Jack bids Alice farewell and claims that he won't be able to come play with her anymore after that day - to which a distraught Alice begs for a reason as to why, wanting to always have Jack by her side. As the memory of Alice jumps into Jack's arms, Oz realizes that across the lake The Intention of the Abyss is watching the memory as well, who walks away as the memory ends. Back in real time, Jabberwock's stone body crumbles, causing Break to remark on how Oz truly does possess the power to control the Abyss. The next day at the Rainsworth estate, Alice approaches Oz and asks what's wrong, as he looks depressed. Oz admits that when they were fighting the Chain invasion, he couldn't help but be terrified, thinking of how if he died then he wouldn't ever have been able to figure out who he really is, or even see Alice ever again. The Chain invasion made him really feel the will to live for the first time in his life. Having heard this, Break applauds Oz for his transformation, as his old self would've just accepted death as a self-sacrifice. Break adds that people can't really be strong until they've experienced fear, before telling Oz that he takes back calling him a creepy brat and taking his leave. Voicing how she's still confused, Alice wonders what's going to her and Oz with them now. But Oz attempts to comfort Alice, telling her that even if her past is tragic and makes her suffer, he will always accept her for who she is with every fiber of his being. Flustered, Alice denounces Oz and chases after him for saying something that could make her feel so vulnerable. Characters *Grim *Hedgehog Chains *Mad Baby *Flower Girl's Chain *Bernard Nightray *The General *The Intention of the Abyss *Equus *Mad Hatter *Lottie *Dug *Fang *Leon *"Lead Baskerville" *Snap-Dragon-Fly *Rocking-Horse-Fly *Jabberwock *Jack Vessalius*}} * * Terms Trivia *Kyrie marks the peak of a three-episode arc in the Pandora Hearts Anime, The Chain Invasion Arc. As these episodes had been written exclusively for the Pandora Hearts Anime due to lack of further content from the original manga series at the time, they are not considered to be within Pandora Hearts canon. **Thus, the character deaths included in this episode are also to be considered non canon. *Interestingly enough, Chains such as Mad Baby, Grim and the Flower Girl's Chain appear to be generic Chains in the Pandora Hearts anime, whereas they exist individually in Pandora Hearts canon. *Despite the fact that The Chain Invasion Arc exists strictly within non canon, the idea appears to have been recycled into true Pandora Hearts canon as of Retrace XC: Clock Tower, where Chains flood into Sablier as a result of the destruction of the Chains of the World. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime